A fiber optic cable or ribbon generally includes a protective or supporting material through which optical fibers extend. The cables or ribbons typically have connectors located on each end to connect them to other fiber optic cables or ribbons or to peripheral devices, and the connectors are high precision devices that position the optical fibers for optimal connection.
In order to pass light signals thru optical fibers, the end face of the connector (from which a ferrule and optical fibers extend) must abut an adjacent connector in a specific manner. The high tolerances required of the parts to make these connections lead to precise shaping of the ends of the optical fibers via cleaving, cutting, and/or polishing. Apex offset, radius of curvature, fiber protrusion/recession, and angularity are all geometric parameters of optical fiber ends face that play into the quality of the signal passing thru the ribbon. Final test measurements for back reflection and insertion loss are typically used as the final checks to determine the quality of the geometry (as well as the alignment, cleanliness, and surface finish of the finished cable.) As such, the end face is usually cleaved, cut and/or polished to exacting standards so as to produce a finished product with minimal back reflection and loss. For example, it is often necessary to cleave, cut, and/or polish the end face of the connector to a precise length, i.e., so the end face projects a predetermined amount from a reference point such as a shoulder on the fiber optic connector within a predetermined tolerance. Ribbons having multiple optical fibers can also be cleaved, cut, and/or polished to produce a particular performance specification.
For example, optical fiber laser cleavers allow ribbons to be processed quickly and generally include an adapter assembly capable of holding a fiber optic connector. In order to achieve the precision typically needed, the fiber optic connector is secured within the adapter assembly in such a way that the optical fibers protrude from the connector for contact with the laser.
Historically fiber optic ferrules have had holes going through the length of the ferrules so the optical fibers could go through the length of the ferrules. The fibers would be secured in the ferrules with epoxy, with the cut ends protruding out past the ferrules end-faces. The fibers would be cleaved close to the end-faces and then polished flush to the ends of the ferrules.
The PRIZM™ ferrules from US Conec have fiber holes that lead to stop planes. The fibers are secured in the holes with epoxy against the stop planes so the light from the fibers will transfer through the ferrules. The fibers being inserted in the PRIZM™ ferrules are cleaved so that all of the ends of all the fibers are relatively flat (maximum radius of curvature of the fibers end faces are ≥160 μm), square (end faces around the cores cannot be angled more than the given tolerance of <3.5°) and coplanar (all fiber lengths the same within 50 μm so they will all be against the stop planes when assembled). Ribbonized or stranded fibers can be used with the PRIZM™ ferrules. During the termination process of the PRIZM™ connectors, the optical fibers are held in fiber holders for the stripping, cleaving and epoxy processes. The multiple rows of fibers need to be clamped in a fiber holder (e.g., US Conec part#16513 for 12 fibers or part#16514 for 16 fibers) then separated so each row can be cleaved individually. The fibers are then repositioned for the next row to be cleaved. There are challenges in separating the ribbons and placing each row in a suitable position. This can be awkward and time-consuming.
The PRIZM™ LT (Light Turn) ferrule currently has a single row of 12 fiber holes, and there are no plans currently to add more configurations to the PRIZM™ LT ferrule.
The PRIZM™ MT ferrule platform supports fiber rows of 12 or 16 fibers and from 1 to 4 rows of fibers for fiber lane counts as high as 64. The PRIZM™ MT ferrule is then connectorized into the MXC Connector.
US Conec and Optek Systems currently sell a laser for cleaving the fiber for PRIZM™ ferrules. However, there are challenges in separating the ribbons and placing each row in a suitable position, and this can be awkward and time-consuming.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an optical fiber laser cleaver adapter.